


Butt

by shaznayshaznay



Category: Pitch Perfect, beca mitchell - Fandom, bechloe - Fandom, chloe beale - Fandom, stacie conrad - Fandom, steca
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaznayshaznay/pseuds/shaznayshaznay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca accidentally embarrasses herself in front of Chloe - her long time crush - by greeting the redhead  quite inappropriately. Bechloe Fluff. Steca BrOTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU. This is my first Bechloe story. I don’t even know what I did with this. Don’t judge. I hope you enjoy this, I liked writing it! ♥ (Disclaimer: All lies, characters are borrowed from Pitch Perfect) Also, I would really like to receive feedbacks. Thank you. ♥

“Hey. What’s up?”, Beca said to Stacie through the phone

“Where are you?”

“My dorm. Why?”

“Have you bought a dress yet?”, Stacie asked

“Stacieeee.”, Beca drawled, “I’m not going to Prom, how many times do I have to say that?”

“BECA!”, Stacie shouted that Beca had to put her phone away from her ear, “I don’t wanna go alone! Please come!”

“Stacie. No. It’s pointless. I don’t see why you wanna go to prom. Ugh. Besides, you’re not gonna be alone, Aubrey’s coming with you right?”

“Because  _it’s prom.”,_ Stacie pointed out as if it was obvious, “And yes, she’s gonna go with me but still— you have to be there!”

“Well I don’t give a fuck about prom. What’s in it for me anyway? I’m just gonna sit there the whole night looking at people dance.”

There was silence at the other end, before Beca heard Stacie giggled.

“What?”, Beca questioned

“Chloe’s gonna be there…”, Stacie mentioned and Beca can imagine her wiggling her eyebrows

“So? Like I’ll be able to dance with her.”, Beca retorted, rolling her eyes even though Stacie can’t see it

“She’s friends with Aubrey! I can do something about that, for sure! PLEASE GO TO PROM!”, Stacie begged

“Why do you want me to go so bad?”

“ _Because!_  I’mstillnervousaboutgoingwithAubrey! This will be, like, the first time we’ll ever hang out like that…”, Stacie said; Aubrey asked her to go to prom last week, and of course, having had a long time crush on the girl she didn’t hesitate and answered  _yes_.

“And  _really_? I’m the one you wanna go with you? Of course, ‘cause my awkwardness will help you there. Hell yeah.”

“You’re my best friend! Who else am I gonna ask? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!”, Stacie pleaded, “BECA PLEASE!”

“Okay! Okay!”, Beca blurted out, “I’m gonna go! It’s not as if I’m gonna be any help, I don’t wanna be a third wheel so I’ll stay away from you two.”

“Whatever. Just be there. Thanks, Beca! I love youuuuu”, Stacie snickered before making kissy noises

“I know. EW.”

“Meet me! Let’s look for dresses today! I’ll text you the place.”

“Mhmkay”, Beca replied before hanging up

Beca arrived at the store thirty minutes later. She went inside and looked for Stacie when she saw her taking a look at one of the dresses. The brunette came up to her and slapped her butt, this was their usual way of greeting each other; of course initiated by Stacie to which Beca just got used to.

“Ow!”, exclaimed the girl, turning around to face Beca

“Shit!”, Beca cursed, realizing that it wasn’t her best friend but none other than—

“Beca?”, Chloe mumbled with a questioning look

 _Shit. Fuck._  “Chloe?! I’m sor— I’m really sorry, I- I didn’t mean to. I mean— Stacie, I thought you were her—“, Beca tried to explain, her hands shaking and her whole body sweating profusely

“BECA!”, the brunette turned her head to the direction of the voice to see her _actual_  best friend and then back to Chloe who looked shocked and confused

“Hey.  _Oh God_. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know— I’m _so_  sorry, Chloe”, Beca stuttered, her voice getting more quiet but high pitched every second, she wished that she would just be hit by lightning or someone would just stab her right now. She shot an apologetic look at Chloe one last time before running to Stacie as fast as she could.

Once Beca reached Stacie, she just dragged her right out of the store despite the taller girl’s protests.

“Hey Bec! Stop!”, Stacie yelled but Beca stopped only once they were far from the store.

“STACIIIIIIEE!! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Fucking dammit! STACIIIEE!! My life is fucked up, I am SO FUCKED UP!”, Beca shouted, making Stacie burst into laughter

“What happened? You were talking to Red! I saw that! Making some moves, were you? What happened?”, Stacie questioned, still laughing

“I can’t function right now. DAMMIT! Let’s go home, I’ll tell you later”, Beca uttered. “Also, please carry me home. I can’t walk… Stacie I am so weak and so fucked up”, Beca begged, again making the taller girl laugh

“YOU WHAT!?”, Stacie laughed making Beca more irritated

“Fuck you! Why do you have to have the same hair color as hers!?”

“We don’t have the same hair color, Beca. I can’t believe you did that!”

“Kill me  _now_. Please?”, the brunette pleaded, “What am I gonna do?  _UGHHH_. This is it. This is a sign! I won’t go to prom. This is a sign that I shouldn’t go to prom, Stacie. I’m just gonna flee the country.  _Oh fucking hell_. I can’t live here anymore”

“Beca! You’re overreacting!”, the redhead giggled, “I bet she wasn’t even upset about what happened. Chill out!”

“I GRABBED HER BUTT!”, Beca shouted

“ _Yeah you did_ ”, Stacie teased, wiggling her eyebrows

The two girls agreed to delay their  _pursuit for the right dress_ and just do it some other day, for the sake of Beca’s sanity. After Stacie left, Beca paced up and down her dorm worried about what happened.

_Oh God. She’s gonna think I’m a creep. She’s gonna think I’m a jerk. WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?_

_She’s not gonna talk to me again._   _— She never talked to you Beca — Yeah I know — wait, she called me by my name earlier? SHE KNOWS MY NAME? — *freak out freak out* *worry again*_

_WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOOOO? —create a mix for her — why the hell would I do that?_

_You offended her butt, apologize to it. — what? —huh? — apologize to her butt? — yes._

_Yeah okay_

After centuries of debating with her own thoughts, Beca decided to apologize to Chloe (and Chloe’s butt, which she accidentally and unintentionally grabbed) the only way she knows how to communicate. Her mixes.

Chloe just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door before her mom let herself in the[ROOM](http://ashaznaydfghjkl.tumblr.com/post/122264434177/butt-bechloe#93959614).

“Chloe, someone left this at the front door. I think this is for you.”

“What’s that?”, Chloe asked as her mom handed a CD to her, “A mix?”

The redhead’s mom just shrugged then went for the door, “Go downstairs after checkin’ that, dinner time.”

Beca panted as she reached her dorm, letting her hands rest on her knees as she did so. She left a mix CD at Chloe’s front door. She just hopes that Chloe will listen to it and get what she’s saying, which is, well…  _Sorry butt._

She opened the door to her dorm [ROOM](http://ashaznaydfghjkl.tumblr.com/post/122264434177/butt-bechloe#75762526) and went inside. Instead of worrying, she decided to busy herself by making mixes. After a few minutes, there was a knock on her door. She ran and opened it not expecting to see a certain redhead but —  _oh._

“Beca. Hi!”, Chloe greeted smiling with that fucking smile. “I got it”, she said, waving the CD.

“Right. I’m sorry? I apologize for what happened, I really didn’t mean to do that.”, Beca stated, actually shocked that she managed to say a full sentence in front of the redhead

“Relax. It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to.”

“Uhm, okay. But that was really embarrassing, so…” Beca said, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, but when she opened her eyes Chloe wasn’t there anymore

“Nice place…”, Beca turned her head so fast she was surprised her neck didn’t break, Chloe was already inside of her dorm.  _How did she do that, seriously?_

“Uh yeah, thanks.”

“So you make mixes?”

“Yup. I’m not that good but… I’m trying”, the brunette smiled shyly

“ _Oh please_. You’re great! This mix is actually amazing”, Chloe said smiling warmly, “So… you’re going to prom?”

“Uhh. I’m still thinking about that… Stacie’s forcing me to go but, I don’t know”

“You should come! It will be fun.”

“I’m not really into those kind of stuff. I’m not  _that_ ”

“What  _that_?”, Chloe questioned

“You know… If I go, I’m just gonna watch other people dance. It’s not like I’m gonna get asked, I’m not  _that_  kind”, Beca confided; she doesn’t usually tell people these kind of things, especially on first interactions, but Chloe just seemed so sincere with everything she says and looked as if she was really willing to listen to Beca go on about non sense

“Hm. You don’t have a date?”

“No…”, Beca replied, slightly disappointed. She was expecting a more sympathetic response but whatever, who is she anyway? Maybe Chloe doesn’t really care. “I prefer to go alone…”

“Oh… me too.”, Beca’s eyes widened at this.  _Chloe Beale_  doesn’t have a date?! _The_  Chloe Beale doesn’t have a date? Who wouldn’t wanna be with this girl? A cheerleader, president of the music club: Bellas, the most popular girl in school, the fluffy little ball of positive energy, the girl with the perfect red hair and gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly toned legs and sun-kissed skin and kind heart and… Beca can go on for days —

“WHAT?!”, Beca didn’t mean to but she almost shouted because of shock, her eyes bulging

Chloe giggled at the brunette’s reaction, “Some guys asked me but… I don’t know. Maybe I wanna go alone too.”

“Oh… Yeah maybe that’s better. People are just gonna be really jealous of the guy you’ll go with, so better go alone.”, Beca joked making the redhead smile

“Please don’t inflate my ego”, Chloe murmured making a face, which made Beca weak at the knees

After that, there was silence. Beca didn’t know what to say anymore, and the silence made her realize some things. That Chloe,  _The_  Chloe Beale, is inside her dorm[ROOM](http://ashaznaydfghjkl.tumblr.com/post/122264434177/butt-bechloe#40147788). Talking to nobody else, but her.  _How did she even know where my dorm is?_ Chloe Beale doesn’t have a date… Beca can just simply ask her to be her date. But who is she kidding?! This is Chloe Beale. Why would she even give Beca a chance? Besides, the redhead already said that she wanna go alone. They  _both_  wanna go alone. Why did she even say she wanted to go alone, when she knows deep inside she wanted to go with Chloe?! Not that she thought she had a chance, but she knows she wanted to.  _Ugh. Stop thinking Beca. Say something! This is awkward._  But before the brunette can say anything, Chloe spoke up.

“Honestly, I didn’t really wanna go alone.”, she said fiddling with her hands

“Oh…”, Beca whispered, unable to think if anything to say. Cause what is she supposed to say to that, anyway?

“I was waiting to be asked by someone. But— well, I kinda figured they weren’t gonna ask me though.”, the brunette continued, her voice fading by every passing second, “Maybe I’m not their type…”

“Oh please, you’re everyone’s type!”, Beca chirped trying to cheer up the girl in front of her

“Hm. Thanks.”, Chloe said with a small smile. “Beca— Do you—“, she started. “Nevermind.”, the redhead shook her head. “I better go. I just dropped by to thank you for making me a mix. Butt-grabbing forgiven”, Chloe said, wearing her signature bright smile once again.

“Accidental butt-grabbing, Chloe.”, Beca corrected

“Was it?”, Chloe winked making Beca groan. She opened the door and Beca watched her disappear behind it, all hopes of going with the redhead to prom gone.

Chloe closed the door behind her then started to walk back to her house, her smile quickly replaced with a frown. She almost successfully asked Beca to go with her but her nerves got ahead of her. She groaned and mentally kicked herself, her hand rubbing her forehead.

On the bright side, her conversation with Beca went better than expected. She expected the brunette to just brush her off. She thought that Beca would be irritated by her, given that she’s this almost stereotypical popular girl in high school and Beca’s this… wonderful and amazing girl who doesn’t give a fuck about what anyone else would say but care about her friends and loved ones and stray cats a  _lot_  lot, and who makes fantastic mixes and whose smirk can make any of her bad days a  _really_  good one and whose voice she can happily drown into and whose eyes are gorgeously blue and whose hands are good at grabbing butts— Hm _._   _What? They are._

She stopped on her tracks. She likes Beca Mitchell; it’s been so long since she admitted this to herself. She likes Beca Mitchell and she’s not gonna go home without taking her chances on the brunette, her tiny DJ. She smiled at herself, breathed deeply and turned around to go back to Beca’s dorm.

Beca paced back and forth in her dorm [ROOM](http://ashaznaydfghjkl.tumblr.com/post/122264434177/butt-bechloe#78964553) after Chloe left. She wanted to go with the redhead so bad; she can almost feel her frustration physically for not asking her to prom.  _Okay. If I ask her to go with me and she rejects me, so what? I grabbed her butt, what can possibly be more embarrassing than that? I’ve already humiliated myself that much, what harm can asking her out do?_

She stopped on her tracks. She likes Chloe Beale; it’s been so long since she admitted this to herself. She likes Chloe Beale and she’s not gonna give up without taking her chances on the redhead, her bubbly bella. She smiled at herself, breathed deeply and went to go after Chloe.

The brunette opened the door to see Chloe with her fist raised, looking like she was about to knock.

“Beca.”

“Chloe.”

“Hey… Listen, uhm. You said you wanna go to prom alone and maybe you’ll think I’m stupid for even asking but I just can’t really live with ‘what ifs’; so I just wanted to ask if— if you maybe—you uhm… —  _ugh fuck it!_ Beca Mitchell, do you wanna go to prom  _alone_  together with me?”, Chloe said before letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

_~~…And then Beca fainted.~~ _

Beca was speechless, and her face must really look ridiculous right now with her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulging but she doesn’t care. Chloe Beale just asked her to go to prom with her;  _can she just fucking take her time to be shocked by this?!_  She just stared at Chloe for about, according to her estimate, 20739 years.

“Beca? I’m… sorry, that was stupid. I know you didn’t wanna go with me, just forget it. Forget tha—“

“What? NO! Chloe! Dude, yes! I’d definitely go with you! And you’re not stupid for asking, you’re stupid for even thinking that I would reject you! I just couldn’t—“, before Beca can finish her sentence, she felt the redhead tackle her with a hug.

“Thank you, Becs.” Beca felt butterflies explode inside her stomach upon hearing Chloe’s nickname for her.

“If only I knew that accidentally grabbing your butt would lead to this, I woulda done it sooner”, Beca replied, her voice muffled by Chloe’s hair.

She felt Chloe’s hand slap her head from behind before letting go of Beca, “you’re an idiot”

“You’re pretty”

“I know. That’s why you’re going with me”, Chloe winked before kissing Beca, and Beca swears she felt her heart and brain explode as she felt the redhead’s lips against hers.


End file.
